


Deleted Scenes - And only passed her by to come again at dark

by donutworry



Series: the window flower [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutworry/pseuds/donutworry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes that didn't make it to the final cut of "And only passed her by to come again at dark"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scenes - And only passed her by to come again at dark

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted scenes from the first fic in this series. I couldn't think where to make them fit, or I didn't like how they fit, so they get their own special reject reel. No beta, as usual so I own all the mistakes. And none of the characters. (Poor Bonnie would love to be owned by me.)

* * *

 

**Alaric tells Kai about Bonnie (idk where I would have put this, probably before the fly date, but it can fit pretty much anytime before Jo gives birth)**

 

“Who are you texting?”

Kai looks up from his phone to find Alaric watching him curiously. The other man’s jeans are covered in paint and Kai wonders seriously how hard it is to put on jumpsuit. He looks back down at his phone when it buzzes.

“Bonnie.”

“Bonnie?” Alaric sounds incredulous. “Why are you texting Bonnie?”

At his tone, Kai tries to weigh how mad Jo would be if he drowned her fiance in can of paint. Alas, it was Kai’s own fault for being stuck in this situation, having caved too easily when Jo asked for help painting and decorating the twins’ nursery. Although, to be fair, he thought he’d be helping his twin, not her idiot sperm donor.

“We’re friends?” Kai replies, casting Alaric a ‘duh’ look. “Why do you care?”

“I’m just surprised,” Alaric responds placatingly, “I didn’t think you two would have much in common.”

“Because you and I are such _great_ amigos.” He texts Bonnie that he’d talk to her later and slips the phone in his pocket, no longer in the best mood to trade jokes with her when Alaric was doing his utmost to fumble through their social interaction. Alaric sighs when Kai goes back to stenciling ‘Johanna’ on the pink wall with grey paint.

“I didn’t mean it that way,” he says. “I just meant that with the age difference, it’s surprising you two find anything to talk about.”

Kai snorts. “She’s a millennial, it isn’t that hard to figure out what we might both like,” he dismisses.

Alaric frowns at him. “She isn’t stupid Kai,” he snips. “When I was her history teacher, she was actually one of the best students in the class.”

Side-eyeing the other man, Kai asks “How is being a millennial mean she’s stupid? That’s like saying baby boomers are racist.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the father-to-be goes back to rolling ‘Carnation Mist’ on the wall, and leaving Kai to blissful silence. Kai’s phone buzzes again, and he smiles seeing the gif that Bonnie sent him, unaware that Alaric is watching him and coming to a realization. A few minutes pass before the history professor speaks.

“All I meant,” he starts. “Is that Bonnie is special. She’s not your typical girl, and if you’re going to be her friend, you can’t treat her like one.”

Facing Alaric, Kai takes in the man’s serious disposition and tries to make sense of it. He thinks that, for whatever reason, Alaric probably cares deeply about Bonnie’s well-being and is just worried Kai might ruin that. Kai guesses it could be endearing, but mostly it just annoys him that someone thinks he’s bad for Bonnie. He turns back to his task.

“Just fucking paint, Ricky.”

 

* * *

 

**Kai tells Jo (takes place during BK’s relationship confessions - while Bon tells Liv)**

 

When Kai enters the room with a blue raspberry popsicle and smile, he can hear Jo’s waspish snapping at Alaric about forgetting something or another, and is glad that he came bearing a gift, since it might make her less inclined knock his head off. His sister, propped up on pillows with her feet in stirrups, interrupts her own glaring to wince while a nurse checked her cervix dilation.

“Hola,” Kai sings to catch their attention. He waves the popsicle. “I brought this, is that okay?”

“Yes,” Jo reaches out for the treat. “You can stay here with me while Alaric runs back to grab the overnight bag and the cord blood kits.”

“Uh, sure,” Kai replies. He’s uncertain what to think about that. On the one hand, he didn’t want to be alone with Jo when he broke the news, but on the other hand, Bonnie used to be Alaric’s teacher’s pet. The other man shoots a grateful look in Kai’s direction before he hustles out of the room and soon after, the nurse goes back to her station, leaving the twins alone.

“So what’s a cord blood kit?”

“It let’s the doctor’s collect the blood from the twins umbilical cords. The blood is full of stem cells that gets sent to a registry and if the girls ever get seriously sick, it can be used to help them,” Jo rattles off, for once speaking in normal English rather than hospital lingo.

“Oh,” he mutters absently. He gently pats her belly.

Jo looks from his hand to his face and squints. “Are you okay?”

No, Kai thinks, I’m banging your former student and I don’t want you to hate me for liking it.

“Yup,” he beams at her. “I just have to tell you something.”

Jo pulls the popsicle out of her mouth with an introspective gaze, then sends him a dirty look.

“This is a bribe. What did you do?”

Kai winces. “Well, it’s more of a ‘who did you do’ situation.”

“Oh my god, Kai,” Jo moans, “I don’t want to hear about some jilted lover of yours while I’m in labor.”

He flicks her arm. “No one’s jilted, asshole. I have a girlfriend.”

“Wait, really?” Jo suddenly looks really excited. “You just used the g-word. In relation to yourself.” Kai nods with a tight smile.

“Oh my god! Kai, who is she, what’s she like? Why are you so bummed about this?”

“I’m not,” he says. “I like her. I just don’t think you’ll be happy when I tell you who she is.”

His twin goes quiet. “Who is she?” she asks, suspicious. Now or never, Kai thinks.

“Bonnie Bennett.”

Jo stares at him for a long minute and then she’s suddenly smacking his arm. Hard.

“Ow.”

“Kai!” his sister shouts. Her eyes flare and Kai thinks maybe he miscalculated his timing. She seems really emotional.

“Yes?”

“That’s my mentor’s granddaughter Kai, I used to babysit her! _You_ used to babysit her!”

“Technically, I nev-”

“No, no. I don’t care about semantics. Kai, she’s my _student_.”

“Not anymore,” Kai grumbles. Jo isn’t stating anything he hasn’t already considered himself.

“She might be again! And that’s not the point, she’s twenty years younger than you! She could be your frigging daughter.”

“What, from all the chicks I knocked up in college? Don’t be silly, I wrapped my willy.”

Jo smacks him again and then, out of nowhere, bursts into tears. Kai looks around helplessly and tries to figure out if he should hit the call button or not. At that moment, Alaric walks in with an overstuffed pink bag and two boxes. He takes one look at his weeping fiancee and shoots Kai a glare.

“What the hell did you do?” he demands. Kai holds out his hands with a shrug.

 

* * *

 

**Kai and Rudy talk (takes place during the Bonkai + Rudy dinner)**

 

Kai watches Bonnie walk away with one eye and her father’s grimacing face with the other. There isn’t a great amount of hope he could muster up about the situation, since everything Bonnie said earlier stood true. And if Rudy was anything like his progeny, he already had his key points laid out and was ready to act as an immovable object for Kai. Fuck that. The unstoppable force is ready.

“What the hell do you think you’re with my daughter?”

Kai has to speculate if that was a trick question because: “I’m dating her.”

“No,” Rudy shakes his head. “No. Men _our_ age don’t date women Bonnie’s age. They prey on them.”

Very suddenly, any sense of amusement or determination Kai has flees him with a feeling like a punch to gut. Never, _never_ , during any point of his relationship with Bonnie had he felt guilty for wanting her or pursuing his want. Objectively, he knew how his relationship could be taken; like she was using him, or he was using her, or they had some sort of perverted arrangement, but never before had someone so blatantly summed his worse thoughts and bludgeoned him with them.

Rudy continues on like he didn’t just yank the rug out from under Kai. “I don’t know if you’ve made an arrangement with her or what, but it needs to end. She needs to focus on her studies and she can’t have some...someone like you distracting her. I don’t know what you’re after, but if you want sex from someone who’s twenty damn years old, find someone else’s kid.”

Fist clenching, Kai tries to control the surge of rage that hits him. His heart pounds, the tips of his ears hot and ringing, and he can barely make out anything Rudy is saying anymore, just that it’s something about a financial statement.

“Shut up,” Kai snarls. “Just stop.”

“Excuse me?”

“Excuse yourself,” Kai snaps. He reigns his temper in by picturing a blue box trapping a hissing red cat. “Look, I can understand your concerns, I do, but let’s not be foolish. You of all people should know Bonnie would never put herself into the kind of situation you’re describing and, quite frankly, I’m insulted and pissed off you would assume as much about me.”

“What else am I supposed to assume?” Rudy scoffs. “What could the two of you possibly have to make a relationship work?”

“For one,” Kai counters. “You could not assume anything? Bonnie is beyond smart; she’s the most practical person I know. I’m guessing you raised her that way, so maybe you should trust your _adult_ daughter’s judgement.”

Rudy laughs incredulously. “And I’m just supposed to believe you’re not taking advantage of her in anyway? Please.”

“I don’t give a damn what you believe. But I know that I’m here because my girlfriend was terrified she would lose her father because she fell in love with an older man. I know I want to do my best to make sure that doesn’t come to fruition, but I will not be insulted or cowed.”

“You really think you two have something,” the other man shakes his head in disbelief. “Can you really not see how wrong this is? You were her age now when she was born.”

“You don’t have to like me. Or acknowledge me. Like you said, I’m grown man and I’m comfortable not ever getting your approval. But we both care about Bonnie and want what’s best for her in our own ways,” Kai takes a breath to consider his next words, but proceeds anyway, because he wants to lay his cards all out on the table. “I don’t want to be a wedge between you, but I’m not giving her up. So we can respect each other enough to come to some sort of armistice for her sake, or you can go fuck yourself.”

The dark-skinned man reaches out and yanks Kai over the table with fury on his face. He looks torn between wanting to stab Kai with his fork or throwing his drink at him, but Kai doesn’t back down, meeting his furious gaze with a steady look of his own. Ignoring the people around them, they both glare at one another in silence, each daring the other to make the first move. Finally, Rudy releases him and quickly downs his glass of wine, signaling for a refill when it’s empty.

“You do anything, any tiny, stupid thing at all that gives me an inkling that you’re hurting her and I will destroy you, do you understand? I don’t care what it takes.”

“Understood.”

The two of them of them sit in silence, sipping their wine as they wait for Bonnie to come back. Kai really hopes the rest of this stupid dinner goes better.


End file.
